


¿Estás en el YouTube naranja?

by AgripinaWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Crying, Drugged Sex, Filming, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn, Porn Watching, Rape Recovery, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgripinaWasTaken/pseuds/AgripinaWasTaken
Summary: Básicamente Dream y Sapnap con George de mal tercio.George se preguntó a sí mismo "¿Sale paja o play?". Para sorpresa del muchacho daltónico, encontró a alguien muy familiar en el YouTube naranja y no necesariamente jugando Minecraft.Aviso:Hacen el sinrespeto en el capítulo quinto. Mejor dicho, el sinconsentimiento.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Main couple (?): Dreamnap  
> Gogy is a good friend.  
> PD: Estoy publicando misma historia Wattpad, pero aquí voy a publicarla en inglés.

George se preguntó a sí mismo "¿Sale paja o play?". Para sorpresa del muchacho daltónico, encontró a alguien muy familiar en el YouTube naranja y no necesariamente jugando Minecraft.

-Espera, debo estar confundido por la calentura- se decía George mientras trataba de verle el rostro al muchacho que estaba siendo penetrado, ¿dolorosamente? En uno de los sentones que hizo, se pudo ver su faz con un ligera barba. Era el muchacho texano. Sapnap, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba cabalgando salvajemente a un desconocido. Sapnap estaba en el YouTube naranja, y al parecer era bastante popular. Al noventa y tanto porciento de cerdos les gustaba lo que veía.

El daltoniano dejo de el acto de onanismo y comenzó a observar con detenimiento a su amigo. Reinició el video y se percató del chillido que dió al comienzo. Parecía que dolía y bastante. Pero luego empezo a gimotear tímidamente. George estaba confundido. ¿Estaban abusando sexualmente a su amigo o simplemente estaba siendo un poco tosco?

Espera un momento, ¿esas son acaso las manos de Dream? ¿Pero cuándo mierda esto putas ocurrió? Empezó a ver, no, a observar sus ropas o el entorno para ver qué podía sacar. Esos jeans sucios, negros y posiblemente entallados que descansaban en el tocador y la remera verde lo decían todo. Probablemente, fue en la fiesta que habían organizado. George recuerda haberse ido temprano, pues venía la semana de exámenes. Sin embargo, recuerda haber estado bailando con George y Sapnap. Y, Dios santo, Sapnap sí que sabía bailar con esos skinny-jeans, hasta había atraído la atención de un par de caballeros. Caballeros que tanto nuestro youtuber sin rostro como el daltoniano se encargagaron de apartar.

_-Cuida de él, Dream. No podemos arriesgarnos que pierda su pureza en un one-night-stand con algún desconocido-recalcaba George._

_-¡Ey! ¡No digas eso en voz alta-respondía Sapnap sonrojado por el alcohol y la vergüenza._

_Y Dream, nuestra tetera humana, procedió a reír a carcajadas son su conocido 'wheeze'._

**N/A: se me vino esta idea a la mente cuando comía papitas fritas. ¿Continuo o elimino la historia? Me hace gracia preguntar cuando sé que probablemente nadie va encontrar esta historia. :^)**


	2. Mierda, ¿le digo o no le digo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George be like:  
> I'm so fucked up.

George se sintió un poco culpable después de masturbarse pensando en sus dos mejores amigos. Pero, ¿cómo culparlo? Los sonidos obscenos que hacían, la iluminación y el tonificado cuerpo dificultaba bastante el evitar excitarse. Quizás era igual o peor que los diez millones de degenerados que visitaban la página pornográfica y dejaban comentarios sicalípticos. No, él era peor. Él los conocía. Eran sus amigos. No podría verlos a la cara durante un tiempo.

Ya en la post-paja, un dilema empezó a rondar por su cabeza. ¿Debería decirle al texano? Por un lado, qué puta vergüenza. Sería algo como «Hey, Sapnap. ¿Cómo va la familia? Yo estoy muy bien. Mira, sucede que estaba viendo Jojo's Bizarre Adventure en pornhub. Tiene muy buena calidad de imagen, es una buena plataforma para ver anime al igual que Xvideos. Pero me quedé dormido y la reproducción automática me derivo a un video gay. Y, ¡oh, sorpresa! Creo que eras tú o alguien con rasgos faciales muy similares a los tuyos. No sé si fue consentido o no que hayan subido eso. Besitos, besitos, bye bye». 

Luego de hacer un stream con sus mejores amigos decidió hablar con Sapnap.

—¡Hola, Snapmap!

—Si me vuelves a llamar Snapmap, tendremos problemas.

...

Conversaron por unos veinte minutos, y el más joven ya se estaba despidiendo, pues ya era tarde. El británico pensó «Es ahora o nunca».

—Espera un momento.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, bueno sí. Es que...vi un video porno gay.

—¿Y eso a mí en qué me concierne?

—Bueno, pues ya sabes... Es que...y tú...y Drrre-

—¿Estás bien? Me preocupas.

—Bueno, ya. A la mierda. Estabas en Pornhub siendo penetrado y no parecía consentido. Lo dije, ya estuvo, adiós.

—...

La cara de George era un poema. ¿Y la de Sapnap? George alzó la mirada para ver al texano y lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto. Estaba inundado en lágrimas. 

—¡Uaaa! Yo no quise, me negué. ¡Me negué! Yo le dije que parase, qu-que estaba ebrio y él- a él no le importó una mierda. Lo siento mucho. Soy una perra barata. Soy una asquerosa puta cachonda que perdió su virginidad borracha.

George simplemente lo abrazaba y sosegaba. Lo consolaba diciendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que la víctima nunca tiene la culpa, que está con él, etc. Cuando vea a Dream le va a romper la nariz al infeliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU
> 
> N/A: Estoy publicando la misma historia en Wattpad. Si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios porfis. 
> 
> Stay happy and healthy.  
> XOXO


	3. ¿Puedes aplicarlo tú?

El llanto de Sapnap había casado y el hipo ya estaba desapareciendo. Gogy se percató de las heridas que tenía en su cuello y brazos. “Espera que voy por mi botiquín” acotó el daltoniano y se fue haciendo Ctrl.  
George volvió rápidamente con el mini botiquín. “Sappity Napyttus, esto va arder un poquito” le mencionó a lo que respondió “Está bien, gracias, Gogy”. Con una bola de algodón empezó a aplicar el antiséptico en las heridas. Se percató que una lágrima silenciosa salió de su ojo izquierdo. “Ya casi, ya casi”. Le pusó una Band aid de Bob Esponja y un tierno besito. “Ehrm, Sapnap, sabes...” murmura George en un volumen bajo. “¿Qué?”. Simplemente le pusó un tubo de ungüento en su mano. “Donde él estuvo deben también haber heridas. Pon un poco dentro”.  
Sapnap seguía perplejo. “Hey, ¿estás escuchando? Lo hagas o no, depende de ti. Voy por algo para beber, mientras estoy ausente puedes-”.  
George estaba por irse cuando Sapnap lo agarro de su ropa. “¿Hmm?”, Sapnap susurró algo intelegible. “¿Qué? No puedo oírte”, “¿...puedes hacerlo tú?”.

Silencio incómodo.  
“¿No quieres hacerlo tú mismo”. Sapnap sin hacer contacto visual asintió.  
“Mira para ese lado”, obedeció silenciosamente. George empezó a bajarle los pantalones, a lo cual el menor se asustó.  
“Si no te los quito, no puedo hacer nada. Después de esto te aplicaré el ungüento”. Resignado, Sapnap se dejó hacer. El británico destapó el tubo y aplicó una generosa cantidad en sus dedos.  
“Hiii, ¡ngh!”, Sapnap dió un respingo al sentir el frío en una zona tan íntima. George lo tomó de la mano, “¿Duele mucho”. “E-estoy bien, pero hacerte hacer algo así-”, “No me interesa. Más importante, no sé qué tan profundas son tus heridas. Voy a empezar a meterlo más”. Sapnap solo asintió tímidamente.  
“Hey, siento que necesito aplicar el ungüento a mayor profundidad. Puede que no te agrade, pero voy a agregar otro dedo.”  
“Okay”.  
Lentamente, añadió el segundo. Quién diría que ver porno gay tendría sus beneficios. Pero George no era gay, era bi-curioso.

“Ngh...”, “Aguanta un poco más”. Suaves gimoteos salían de la boca del texano. “...deja de apretar tanto” susurró en su oreja izquierda.  
Con un sonrojo, exclamó “N-no quería que fuera así. Basta. Ya est-estoy bien, así que date prisa y sácalos” mientras que con su mano tiraba de su muñeca.  
George hizo caso omiso y volvió a meter sus falanges. “¡Ah! ¡B-basta, George! Esto está...mal. Te lo imploro. Basta porfavor” dijo Sapnap entre lágrimas.  
George avergonzado se apartó rápidamente. “Lo lamento, voy a preparar algo de cenar”.  
Bien, ahora no solo quería golpear a Dream, quería golpearse a sí mismo.  
Sapnap se quedó solo, hecho un ovillo, con sus pensamientos «Todo esto es mi culpa. No debí vestirme así. No debí ir a esa fiesta. No debí aceptar la bebida que ese imbécil me invitó. No debí confiar en él. Soy repugnante».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Banda, ¿quieren que Gogy le rompa su nariz a Dream? ¿Que se redima? ¿Escribo qué pasó en la ausencia de George? (Si escribo lo anterior, probablemente haya smut, pero si gustam puedo omitirlo c:)  
>  Estoy pensando en escribir un fanfic sobre Jschlatt, pero no sé si con Quackity o con Wilbur. ¿Le darían apoyo? Acepto sugerencias.
> 
> Stay happy and healthy XOXO.  
>  No puedo creer que haya llegado a las 200 visitas en Wattpad 


	4. Party rockers in the house tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente, lo que pasó en la fiesta después de que George se haya ido.

_You make me dance_   
_Bring me up_   
_Bring me down_   
_Play it sweet_   
_Make me move like a freak_

  
A Dream le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo a Sapnap, pero se divertían bastante bailando. Aveces se quedaba embobado viendo al castaño meneando su menudo cuerpecito. ¿Está que hace calor acaso? Necesitaba hidratarse. Bebieron Coca-Cola y dejaron la pista de baile. Se dirigieron al mini-arcade a, irónicamente, bailar. En una esquina, se podía ver a Skeppy y a Bad comiéndose las bocas. Qué tiernos los tórtolos tan melifluos como siempre. A los veinte minutos, Sapnap dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Dream descansaban cuando una chica con un buen trasero se le acercó a hacerle plática. No era un pervertido, solo que esos shorts rasgados le quedaban bastante bien. Al cabo de un rato la muchacha sacó una bolsita con..., ¿nieve?  
No debería hacerlo. ¿Pero como negarse? Una sexy castaña en crop top le estaba ofreciendo probar drogas.  
—Vamos, guapo, vas a ver qué esto te va a encantar—decía la risueña chica acercándose.  
—Bueno, solo una probada, tengo que cuidar a mi-ehrm hermano menor. ¡Sí tengo que cuidar a mi hermano menor!  
—Oh, aparte de guapo responsable. Qué tierno. Venga, amor, una inhalada te va a poner más relajado. Te siento tenso.  
Ahora que Dream veía de cerca los rasgos de la chica, se dió cuenta de que se parecía a Pandas. Tupidas, pero un poco depiladas, unas pestañas bastante largas y cabello corto. Esto debía ser un mal chiste de Dios, un complot en contra de su sexualidad. Emociones encontradas sentía, ya que se le hacía guapa, pero él no era gay y ella es una mujer. Así que no es gay. Definitivamente no.

La chica con bastante habilidad se puso a inhalar el polvo blanco.  
—Tu turno, toma—dijo con un sonrisa coqueta.  
Y empezó a inhalar. No sintió mucho así que le dió otra probada. Y otra más para la buena suerte, ya daven, la Santa Trinidad, ¿no?

—Gracias por la coca, pero ya me debo ir. Mi hermano estará preocupado.  
—Cuando quieras, llámame, ¿sí?—decía mientras anotaba su número en el antebrazo mientras le daba una bolsita con un poco de la sustancia al rubio. Rubio, rubio que digamos, ¡wow que claro su cabello!; no es, pero sí es rubio, casi castaño.

Todavía no sentía mucho los efectos del narcótico, asumió que era de mala calidad. Empezó a buscar al menor con la mirada.  
Pasados los cinco minutos, ya empezó a sentir los efectos. Nada mal pensaba para sí mismo. Feliz, se dirigió a la barra, con la sorpresa de ver a su amigo bebiendo con un extraño en la parte más lejana de la barra. También estaba la parejita bebiendo unas margaritas.  
Lo saludaron y Skeppy se le acercó para susurrarle.  
—¿Sapnap vino contigo?  
—Sí, también George pero él ya se ha ido.  
—Me iba a acercarles antes, pero creo que es mejor que tú intervengas. Bad vio como el pelirrojo ha agregado un líquido a la bebida de Sapnap—murmuró para luego alejarse de él.  
—Gracias, chico-  
No pudo continuar su oración porque ya estaban de empalagosos dándose besos.  
—Dios, consíganse una habitación.  
—Oh, claro que nos conseguiremos una al terminar la fiesta—respondió DrunkBoyHalo. La cara de Skeppy era un poema.  
Rápidamente, se dirigió a confrontar al hijo de puta. O por lo menos, a sacar a su amigo de tan peligrosa situación.  
—¡Dream! ¿Dónde estabas? Mira, este buen hombre me ha invitado un par de shots.  
—Hola, mi nombre es—el violador en potencia no pudo terminar su presentación pues fue interrumpido por Dream.  
—No me importa. Sapnap, vámonos.  
—¡Oye, qué te pasa!  
Dream solo lo asió de la muñeca y lo llevó prácticamente arrastrándo. Ya en el estacionamiento, empezó a dar porqués.  
—¡Suéltame, me lastimas!   
—Lo siento, Pandas.  
—Ahora, ¿se podría saber qué rayos te pasa?—interrogaba Sapnap molesto mientras se sobaba la muñeca enrojecida.  
—El hijo de puta te drogo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Skeppy me comentó que Bad vio como él echaba algo a tu bebida.  
—Oh...ya entiendo. Gracias—le dió un abrazo a lo cual Dream correspondió.  
—Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es muy tarde—sugerió mientras rompía el abrazo.  
—Sí, fue una noche muy interesante.  
—¿Conseguiste un número o qué?  
—Sí, también probé Coca-Cola.  
—¡Dream!  
—¡Fue solo un poquito! Aparte de que tenía curiosidad de probarla. Me dió un poco también, ¿quieres probar?  
—No estoy seguro...—murmuró  
—¡No te preocupes! Es suave y recién sientes algo a los minutos. Vamos, solo una probada.  
—Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos a casa—respondió inseguro.  
—Okey voy llamando un Uber.

Ya en su morada, decidieron drogarse.  
—¡Wow! Jijiji...Se siente tan, tan-  
—Genial, ¿no?—agregaba Dream entre risas también.  
—Qué bonitos ojos tienes, Dream, deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión, ¿no?—bromeaba Sapnap.  
Pero parece que Dream no entendió el chiste. Con sus manos, lo sujetó del mentón y le plantó un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No sé si debería escribir el smut o solo dejarlo como implicado, ayúdenme a decidir, banda. Si no comentan nada, simplemente lo omitiré. uwu  
> PD: Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que probablemente suba algo está semana. Actualizar de madrugada en mi cumpleaños es mi pasión. No diré mi edad, pero sí que este año empiezo la carrera de Medicina Humana.


	5. mOdO sex0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, si les incomoda el smut, ignoren este capítulo. Creo que ya sabrán de lo que trata leyendo el título.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy pensando seriamente en solamente subir traducciones al inglés a está plataforma y que Wattpad esté con los mismos trabajos pero en Español.

Se sorprendió bastante, pero correspondió al beso. Si las sensaciones hasta aquel momento eran alucinantes, Sapnap estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso emocional. Apretó sus manos con fuerza detrás del cuello del mayor, donde aún tenía sus brazos y soltó un suave gemido, implorando más. Le daba vergüenza el tener que mover su lengua. Aquel beso era muy torpe, bastante desincronizado y sin embargo; Sapnap sabía que ningún beso superaría aquel. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan cálido, tan estimulante como aquello, hasta la cocaína le quedaba corto.  
Era su primer beso con Dream, el chico de que ha estado enamorado pero nunca había admitido sus sentimientos debido al presentimiento de un rechazo. Después de todo, ¿han visto la tensión sexual que hay entre el británico y el rubio?

“– _Don't touch me there, Dream!_  
– _Get in the bed!_  
 _–What are you doing, step-Dream?_  
 _–Oh no, untie me, Dream!_  
 _–George is like the friend who's secretly gay but doesn't want anyone to know it._  
 _–_ _ **Isle of Dream**_ _(I love Dream)...”_

Él tenía sus motivos para no confesarse, pero gracias a la magia de las drogas, toda ya parecía perfecto.

—Subamos a mí habitación para estar más cómodos—dijo el de ojos verdes mientras prácticamente arrastraba al castaño. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en una pelea entre el menor y Dream, muy probablemente ganaría chico de Florida.

Ya en la cama empezó a estimularlo con su boca y Sapnap gemía como una gata en celo. Pero sintió unos dedos invadir la parte inferior de su virginal cuerpo y protestó poniendo sus manos en el pecho del otro.  
—¡Espera! ¿Vamos a hacerlo hoy? Nunca lo he hecho antes...  
—Claro que sí, ¿o es que acaso no me amas?  
—Yo... sí te amo y mucho—susurró casi inaudible.  
—Yo también, vamos, trata de relajarte y te vas a sentir muy bien.  
Empezó a mover su dentro, pero se detuvo y retiró su mano.  
—Ve desnudándote, voy por lubricante.  
—Okay...  
Ya con el lubricante en la mano, aplicó una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y lo dejó en la mesa de noche.  
—Amor, necesito que te relajes, ¿está bien?  
—Okey, pero ten cuidado. Y-y detente si te lo dig—no pudo terminar su pedido pues Dream estaba besándolo apasionadamente, para distraerlo de la intromisión de su parte baja.  
—¡Ngh!—gimió al sentir el dedo, que estaba embadurnado en la fría sustancia. No dolía mucho, pero la sensación era extraña. Dream rompió el beso y empezó a halagarlo, a decir que era un buen chico y que lo estaba haciendo bien  
Dejando poco tiempo para que se acomodase, agregó el segundo. No paraban las tiernas palabras. Paulatinamente, agregó el tercero y el cuarto.  
—Creo que ya estás listo—dijo sonriendo mientras retiraba sus dedos. Procedió a bajarse los pantalones negros y los bóxers. Y Sapnap vio su pene. Su gran pene. Pensó “A la mierda, de una embestida, me reinicia el Windows”.

Dream agarró a Sapnap de las caderas y lo posicionó sobre su pelvis. Agarró el envase de Astroglide, lubricó su miembro.  
—Mierda. Dream, yo n-no estoy seguro de esto.  
—Solo relájate—Dream insistía mientras alineaba su punta al estrecho orificio.  
—Te amo—dijo para luego penetrarlo. Se quedó quieto, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras que su falo estaba siendo apretado. Se sentía demasiado bien. Escuchó un fuerte gemido y siguió hasta estar con la mitad dentro.  
Lo que no se percató, talvez por los narcóticos o el placer, es que los ojos del castaño estaban inundados en lágrimas.  
—No, para, no quiero esto. No, por favor. ¡Dream!—Sapnap entre lágrimas imploraba, pero el rubio hacía oídos sordos a sus plegarias.  
—No, no quiero hacer esto, tengo miedo. Yo nunca—fue callado por una cachetada.  
—¿Tú crees que él se hubiera detenido? ¿Tú crees que él que drogó tu shot le importaría una mierda que te desgarres? Agradéceme, puta, que te he preparado y no he ido en seco. ¡Y ya deja de llorar!—gritó mientras le sujetaba del cabello.  
Pero el llanto amargo y silencioso no cesaba. Sapnap no conocía al hombre con el que estaba en la cama, eso no era la persona de la cual él se había enamorado.  
—Empieza a moverte a no ser de que quieras que grabé y empiece a transmitir un directo en Twitch—ordenó Dream.  
—¡Qué! No puedes, no puedes hacer eso, Drea—respondía errático.  
—Obedece si no quieres que #SapnapIsASlut sea un trending—comandó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Resignado, empezó a moverse en silencio y cabizbajo. Levantaba y bajaba la pelvis en un ritmo lento, pero constante. Dream, impaciente, tras un par de minutos lo sujeto con fuerza de sus caderas y le dió un par de estocadas profundas. No pudo contener más los ruidos y empezó a soltar lascivos gemidos, perdiendo la poca dignidad restante. Empezó a ralentizar el ritmo, lo cual no agradó para nada al rubio así que decidió tomar medidas.  
—Dios, realmente es tu primera vez abriendo las piernas. ¿Puedes creer que casi la desperdicias con un extraño?  
Acto seguido, tumbó a Sapnap sobre el colchón.  
Pronto terminó en una posición en la que estaba acostado boca abajo, de cara al suelo, mientras Dream lo mancillaba sin siquiera usar condón. De alguna manera su cuerpo logró recibir todo su órgano. Quería concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando tus ojos están enfocados en las sábanas y los únicos sonidos son gruñidos y choques húmedos; no hay mucho con qué distraerse. No podía imaginar cómo esto podría terminar siendo peor hasta que la pantalla frente a él se iluminó y reflejó la situación. Pronto, el agarre volvió a estar en su cabello y su cabeza se vio obligada a levantarse para ver cómo lo profanaban. El “amor de su vida” lo estaba violando y grabando, sabe Zeus con qué propósitos. No sabía quién más podría estar mirando o lo miraría a futuro además de él mismo.

“¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?” empezó a pensar tratando de disociar. “Porque te lo mereces” una voz desde el fondo de su mente respondió.

Sin más, colapsó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: jajaja, una amiga me convenció a continuar la historia, pues tenía planeado eliminar mi cuenta para solo centrarme en mis estudios. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, ¿qué tal me quedó la parte NSFW? Se aceptan críticas.  
> PD: Ya había escrito esto, pero se fue olvidé pagar al Rovistar. Lo peor es que sí tenía el dinero. La cocaína tiene un efecto estimulante, de euforia y exaltación del estado de ánimo. Disminuye las sensaciones de cansancio, sueño y hambre. Puede incrementar el deseo sexual, disminuir las inhibiciones y facilitar la sociabilidad. Su efecto se mantiene entre media y una hora. Debido al efecto anestésico local de la cocaína es posible además aplicarlo directamente sobre los genitales para retardar la eyaculación o facilitar prácticas sexuales que puedan implicar dolor. Es bastante interesante lo que una encuentra en el Internet.  
> PD2: La zona del ano no lubrica por sí misma, a diferencia de la cavidad vaginal.  
> Y recuerden, «En el té y en el sexo, el consentimiento lo es todo».


	6. WELCOME TO THE CUMZONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Anuncio importante

Voy a dejar de escribir, no sé cómo continuar.

.  
.  
.

Jaja, se la tragan como si fuese una ver-dad.

Ahora sí:  
HEY MUY BUENAS A TODOS, GUAPÍSIMOS. AQUÍ VEGETTA 777. EN UN GAMEPLAY DIRECTO DE MINECRAFT-.  
Pero sí hay un anuncio que debo hacer.

No sé cuándo llegué a más de 777 vistas. Y a las 96 estrellitas, el número gracioso al revés. (En Wattpad)  
Pero quiero hacer como un especial. Voy a meter en el capítulo siguiente todo lo que escriban en los comentarios hasta el 15 de febrero. ¿Quieren que Gogy le parece los webos al Dream? Le patea los webos entonces. ¿Quieren que spawnee un ender dragon? Al toque, mis reyes. ¿Quieren que Sapnap perdone a Dré y sigan su relación como si nada hubiera pasado? Entonces no comenten nada.  
Probablemente actualice la semana siguiente al 14 de febrero, ya que estoy feliz porque mi amorcito me compró un regalo por Internet. También mi anterior crush me va a regalar algo, pero meh. 

También tengo un Schlatt/Quackity en borrador, pero no sé si deba publicarla o dejarla en borrador. Básicamente trata de que BigQ es una mamá luchona luego de un one night stand con Gayschlatt. Y por misterios del destino, se encuentran años después, en una fiesta donde Jslut lo salva de un depravado. Incluye smut de Dream/Techno. ¿Por qué? Pues ya tenía el p0rno de ellos medio escrito y tenía que buscarle un lugar donde ubicarlo para que no sea pwp. Comenten aquí si les interesa la idea.  
👉👈

Espero sus comentarios, los quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capítulo, me quedo sin ideas.


End file.
